Gambling at casinos has long been a popular activity. Casinos offer a wide variety of games such as slot machines and table games. Games may be played through various devices, or may be conducted without a device. Examples of devices for games include, without limitation, personal computers, video poker machines, pachinko machines, video blackjack machines, video keno machines, video lottery machines, video bingo machines, and reeled slot machines (e.g., mechanical and/or video reeled slot machines).
Regardless of the particular type of game, gambling generally exposes the players to unpredictable gambling losses. Thus, gambling may result in a substantial financial loss to the player.